gatopediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lolcat
thumb|338px|Ejemplo de un LolcatUn Lolcat es una imagen que combina una fotografía de un gato con un texto subjetivamente humorístico e idiosincrático en inglés macarrónico referido como Kitty Pidgin1 o lolspeak. La idea se originó en el tablón de imágenes de 4chan como Caturday. El nombre "lolcat" es una composición del acrónimo "lol" (en inglés Laughing Out Loud, expresión equivalente a "riendo a carcajadas") y la palabra "cat" (en inglés, "gato"). El fenómeno es también referido como cat macros. Estas imágenes son creadas para compartirlas en los tablones de imágenes y foros de Internet. Los lolcats son similares a otros antropomorfismos animales basados en imágenes macro como el búho O RLY?. Se asume que el texto sobreimpuesto es pronunciado por el gato, lo cual contribuye al mensaje de humor en la imagen final. El término "lolcat" ganó atención nacional en los medios en Estados Unidos cuando fue mencionado por la revista Time. Historia Las imágenes macro usando gatos han existido desde la década de 1870, cuando el fotógrafo retratista Harry Pointer publicó una serie de cartes de visite empleando a sus propios gatos en actividades y gestos humanos, a los que además añadió texto para potenciar su interés.Sussex PhotoHistory Home Page. «Harry Pointer's Brighton Cats» (en inglés). Consultado el 16 de octubre de 2010. Del mismo modo, Harry Whittier Frees publicó varias fotografías empleando cachorros de perro y gato vestidos y en situaciones propias de humanos, y con un texto sobreimpreso para potenciar el efecto humorístico. El primer uso registrado del término lolcat se hizo en el tablón de imágenes 4chan el año 2005.9 10 El dominio de Internet "lolcats.com" fue registrado el 14 de junio de 2006. Su popularidad se extendió rápidamente al ser empleados en foros como Something Awful. Según The News Journal, "algunos ubican el inicio de los lolcats en el sitio 4chan, el cual publica imágenes bizarras de gatos los sábados, o 'Caturdays'" (del inglés Saturday, sábado, y cat, gato). El autor del artículo, Ikenburg, agrega que las imágenes se han "escabullido por Internet durante años bajo varios nombres, pero no se volvieron una sensación hasta principios de 2007 con la llegada de I Can Has Cheezburger?". La primera imagen "I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?" fue publicada por primera vez el 11 de enero de 2007, supuestamente originada en el sitio Something Awful. Lev Grossman de Time escribió que el ejemplo más viejo conocido "probablemente es de 2006", pero luego se corrigió a sí mismo en un comentario en un blog,14 donde recapituló los ejemplos que los lectores le habían enviado demostrando que el origen de "Caturday" y muchas de las imágenes ahora conocidas como "lolcats" se dieron a principios de 2005. El dominio "caturday.com" fue registrado el 30 de abril de 2005. Formato Estas imágenes usualmente consisten en una foto de un gato con una leyenda típicamente en un formato de fuente sans serif, tales como Impact o Arial Black. En ocasiones, la imagen está editada digitalmente para lograr el efecto deseado. Por lo general, la leyenda sirve como un globo de diálogo para indicar un comentario del gato, o como una descripción de la imagen presentada. El texto está escrito intencionalmente con una ortografía y sintáxis fuera del inglés estándar,15 presentando "verbos extrañamente conjugados, pero con una tendencia a confluir con un nuevo conjunto de reglas ortográficas y gramaticales."16 El texto hace parodia de la pobre gramática estereotípicamente atribuida a la jerga de Internet. Frecuentemente, los títulos de imágenes lolcat toman forma de plantillas de frases. Algunas frases tienen una fuente muy conocida, usualmente un meme muy extendido como All your base are belong to us. Variantes y parodias Las variantes más habituales consisten en adaptar imágenes de otros animales usando el mismo estilo de imagen macro y lenguaje, como en los loldogs empleando perros, etc... La sintaxis del lenguaje empleado en los rótulos de lolcats fue la base del LOLCODE, un lenguaje de programación esotérico con intérpretes para .NET Framework, Perl, etc. "Ceiling Cat" (El gato del techo en inglés) es un personaje generado por el meme lolcat. La imagen original era una imagen macro con una foto de un gato espiando por un agujero en un techo, con el texto "Ceiling Cat is watching you masturbate" (en inglés, El gato del techo está mirando cómo te masturbas). A esta primera imagen le siguieron numerosas más con el formato "El gato del techo está mirando como acción", con la imagen del gato en el techo sobreimpresa a otra representando la acción en cuestión. El personaje luego se introdujo en un proyecto ocupado en adaptar la Biblia cristiana al lenguaje de los lolcats, llamado LOLCat Bible Translation Project.18 En el mismo, "Ceiling Cat" y su oponente "Basement Cat"), un gato negro que vive en el sótano, son las representaciones del bien y del mal (a veces Dios y Satán) en el universo lolcat. Categoría:Gatos